fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Martin
'Ogólnie' Martin (z jęz.angielskiego - Marcin) Jednorożec, ogier. Ma 18 lat. Jest najstarszym z rodzeństwa. 'Wygląd' Martin jest koloru turkusowego. Jego grzywa jest fioletowa z czarnymi pasemkami. Oczy zaś są granatowe. Jego znaczek to ciemnogranatowa gitara elektryczna. 'Rodzeństwo' Martin nie lubi swoich sióstr... One zresztą też go nie lubią, ale to wszystko przez zazdrość, ponieważ one są 2, a on jeden. No i tak to jest, robi im psikusy, a więc one go nie lubią, a on sobie z tego nic nie robi, jak to on. 'Zespół' Jego zespół ma skrót SOS, lecz to jego 2 zespół. W pierwszym było tak, że: wokalista poszedł do więzienia, ponieważ ukradł telefon, perkusista się otruł, ale basista został. Basista ma na imię Adrian. Jest razem z Martinem w 2 zespole. 'Historia Znaczka' Gdy Martin był małym ogierem, lubił słuchać muzyki. Najbardziej w muzyce podobały mu się solówki gitarowe. W końcu, gdy miał 5 lat, poprosił mamę o normalną gitarkę-hawajkę, żeby nie było mu za ciężko. Mama się zgodziła, pod warunkiem, że będzie milszy dla swoich sióstr. Z wielkim trudem się zgodził. Nie było to łatwe, ale dla gitarki wszystko! No i ją dostał, tak się ucieszył, że aż podskoczył na metr! Pierwsze co zrobił to sobie ją oglądał. Oglądał, oglądał, aż tu kopytka same mu się rwały do hawajki. Podekscytował się bardzo, więc grał i grał dniami i troszkę nocami, ale mało. W wieku 6 lat miał mieć swój 1 koncert rockowy na Konkurs Talentów. Trochę miał tremy, ale dał radę wyjść na scenę... I zagrał (już wtedy znał Adriana). W środku koncertu pojawił mu się znaczek: Granatowa Gitara. 'Charakter' Martin jest twardy, nigdy się nie boi, po prostu nie. Jest lekko tajemniczy, ale nie wie o tajemnicy Air Thunder i Magic Sparkle. Jest normalnym ogierem lubiącym muzykę. Czasami ma ataki głupawki, ale na szczęście nie ma to nic wspólnego z siostrami. Czasami jest obrażony na cały świat, nie wiadomo za co, może w zespole, nikt nie wie.Lubi spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi, ponieważ wręcz nie cierpi być sam. Nie chce znać kucyków mądrali, skrytych aż za bardzo, tylko woli kucyki otwarte na nowe przyjaźnie... Sam też jest otwarty. Jest trochę zarozumiały w obecność. 'Studia' Martin studiuje Geografię i Technikę. Studiuje tam gdzie kiedyś studiował jego Idol (nie powiem wam kto,mua ha ha ha ha! xD). W Akademii Muzycznej Szkoły Wyższej w Canterlocie. Chodzi na studia Zaoczne. Idzie mu całkiem dobrze, chodzi tam z Adrianem. 'Miłość od 1 wejrzenia' Kiedy Martin miał 14 lat, podczas jednego ze swoich koncertów, zobaczył piękną klacz. Zagapił się na nią, lecz jak tylko popatrzała w jego stronę on szybko spojrzał na swoją gitarę. Ale już po pierwszym spojrzeniu wiedział, że to ta, właśnie ta jedyna klacz. Była piękna. Pod koniec koncertu podszedł do niej i spytał jej: -podobał ci się koncert? - spytał zaciekawiony odpowiedzią. - Był bardzo fajny! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiej solówki!-odpowiedziała pełna energii. - Moja solówka?Bardzo dziękuję! - powiedział podekscytowany. - Wiesz,podoba mi się twój talent do gitary i do muzyki.- powiedziała licząc na pozytywną odpowiedź. - Serio? Wiesz, może się umówimy do mnie na lekcję gitary ?- odpowiedział bardzo bardzo pozytywnie. Następnego dnia się spotkali, i tak ciągle, aż zostali parą! Niedługo będzie 5 lat ich związku! 'Strachliwość' Praktycznie jest twardy, nigdy się nie boi, po prostu nie zna tego uczucia. Tylko raz się bał przed koncertem w wieku 6 lat. 'Opryskliwość' Czasami jest opryskliwy, ponieważ każdy go nachodzi np: sprawy zespołu, rodziny itd. 'Tajemniczość' Jest trochę tajemniczy przed rodzinką , ma swoje tajemnice,ale (jak się później okazuje) są normalne. 'Lenistwo' W przeciwieństwie do innych ogierów jest tylko troszeczkę leniwy... Ale tylko jak nie ma co robić. 'Komponowanie' Od niedawna zaczął komponować. Nawet,nawet mu to idzie. Kilka piosenek trafiło pod skrzydła Zespołu. Niedługo będą jechać w trasę koncertową. 'Praca' Martin pracował w stacji bp (xD) jako sprzedawca, (kolejne xD). Niestety tylko na 3 miesiące próby. Potem był test no i... Zamiast niego dali klacz! Czy to nie chore?(3 xD). Teraz pracuje u wujka i jest całkiem dobrze. Przenosi różne towary. Na koncertach sobie też trochę dorabia. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce